The Reunion
by johnlocked-thetardis221
Summary: Jack Frost is visiting his girlfriend of 7 years after a month of not speaking. Graduating from his university soon, he wants to make this anniversary special. Some kissing... Some typos...


Jack was in his dorm room, watching the winter breeze dance through the empty trees. His

breath caused spirals of frost on the window and he sighed, turning away to glance at his chiming phone.

In one swift motion, the phone was swiped off of his desk and he began to read the texts.

**Chime chime. "_How's it going? -Elsa" _Her text signature stood out in its bold font.**

**His thumbs glided from key to key, _"Fine. I'm going to River's pizza place...wanna come?" _Send. **

**Chime. _"A date? Love to. Meet you there...1:30? -Elsa"_**

"_**Perfect. See you soon. :)" **_**Send.**

**His phone lit up one last time, _"Love you Jack. -Elsa" _**

**Jack smiled, typing his always truthful, _"Love you too Elsa."_**

Jack grabbed his messenger bag and his phone, running his hands through his hair before

hurrying down the university's hall. He stumbled down the stairs but kept his pace, pushing the front doors open and relishing in the smell of Winter. He stuck his pointer finger up and twirled the small snowflakes that floated around his head.

Jack hopped into his mustang and drove off of the university's humdrum campus. The music

was turned up loud enough that he found satisfying but, after an incident with the teachers and the studying students, it was not audible to the outside world. His car grumbled and bumped against the uneven pavement as he pulled up to River's.

The neon lights broke through the snow and the light fog. Bushes were robbed of their beautiful

purple blossoms and the trees still had some brown and red leaves scattered beside them. The joint wasn't that big but it was amazing. Inside, music invaded every corner of the building without being rocky. It was a bit classical. The lighting was dim and conversations riddled the room.

He searched for Elsa and looked at his watch, _1:30 pm. _Scratching his head, he turned

around, only to be bombarded by his over-enthusiastic girlfriend. She was wearing her favorite blue sweater with the snowflake on the front and Her arms were wrapped around his neck. Their lips met and he enjoyed every moment of it. They hadn't seen each other for about a month or so.

She pulled back and smiled, " Let's go find our table."

Her hand found his and their fingers intertwined, never breaking apart until they got to their

special table.

Her braid flowed over her left shoulder, as always, and her snow-colored hair shimmered in the

lighting. Their blue Converse matched unintentionally and her eyes were that beautiful blue that Jack had missed for weeks. It was like you could see the winter and the ocean and everything beautiful, all inside those eyes. She was amazing.

Elsa was the first to break the silence, grasping his hand against the table, "I missed you," She

said with that sad smile that always broke his heart. "Texts and calls just don't have the same feel, you know?"

Jack smiled, "I know," His hand accepted hers and his long, slender fingers traced the lines on

her pale palm. "It felt like ages. Not just a couple weeks." He kissed her hand, "At least we have each other now."

Their food came, they were regulars at River's, and they played the game that they always play.

Trying to decipher what had happened just in the eyes. Elsa's were too easy to get lost in and Jack's were filled with happiness.

When they were finished, Elsa hopped into Jack's car and they sang to the radio all the way

back to her house. The dorms were too crowded and Jack was surprised that they hadn't banned dating yet. Her house was surrounded by trees that had icicles hanging from the branches. Frost crept up the windows and she looked like she belonged in a _National Geographic_ photo shoot. Her house was big enough for her and Jack but not anything they didn't need.

He hugged her from behind, kissing her shoulder and creeping up her neck. Her traced her

jawline with his right hand and she turned to kiss him back. Their lips locked and it got heated quickly. Her hands ran through his already matted hair and his cradled her face. She parted her lips slightly and his tongue took the invitation. He traced every inch of her perfect lips and she, his.

He pulled back slightly and whispered in her ear, "Love you Elsa." She felt his smiled on her

cheek and his lips on her ear, teeth grazing her ear lobe. She leaned towards his ear, "Love you more." He smiled that crooked smile and they changed into pajamas, he had found some of his old clothes still in his closet.

They climbed into the king-size bed together and his hand was on her hip, the other under his

head. Her back was pressed against his stomach and they fell asleep just like that, curled up as one. It was still light outside but they didn't care. The frost blocked out most of the light and they looked like they belonged together. Like they were meant to be.

They'd been dating for 7 years now and Jack was graduating soon so they were starting to plan

out careers and life. No they weren't married but they couldn't imagine not being together.

Even the high school teachers tried to set them up. Jack came to school one day and gave Elsa

flowers. The card said, "Will you go to Prom with me?" and, of course, she said yes. He showed up at her house in a black tux with a white bow tie and she wore her crystal-riddled blue dress. The teachers were so excited that they were placing bets to see how long it would last. Most said forever.

When Elsa opened her eyes, Jack's arms weren't around her. He wasn't even there. She stood up,

rubbed her eyes, and walked into the kitchen. There, she saw Jack making omelets and a hot coffee sitting on the counter. She took it in two hands rather than using the handle and inhaled the sweet smell. Jack put the omelets on two plates and slid one in front of Elsa, "Morning Sleeping Beauty." She smirked at him and was finally fully awake to notice how sexy he looked in the morning. His grey shirt and plaid pajama bottoms looked so casual and she loved how he could look so perfect. His hair was sticking up and tousled, blocking one of his blue-green eyes.

Elsa took a piece of the omelet and smiled, "Oh my gosh this is amazing!" She said, clearly

surprised. "Where did you learn how to make omelets?"

Jack shrugged and sipped his coffee, "Learned a bit from the cooking majors next door..." He

smiled, "Is it really _that_ good? I expected it to be revolting."

She shook her head, "No this is fantastic. Try some." She said, shoving Jack's plate towards

him, along with the fork and napkin.

He cut it with the side of his fork and put the food into his mouth. After a thoughtful look on his

face, he finally said, "Not bad. Not bad at all." He continued to eat until they both finished. He cleared the dishes and looked at her, "Go get dressed. I have a surprise for you."

Elsa looked at her boyfriend skeptically and crossed her arms, "What."

He nodded and made a shooing gesture with his hands, "Yes! Surprise time, Go! Go! Go!"

She was still skeptical but she got ready. She slid on her sweater and Converse, rubbing the

locket that Ana had given her when she moved away. She thought about how Arendelle was doing but dismissed it. Ana had everything under control. She applied her mascara and walked into the kitchen, only to see it empty. Everything was gone except for a sign that said,

GO OUTSIDE, ELSA.

Elsa followed the sign's order only to find another, still addressed in Jack's elegant writing.

TURN LEFT

Elsa, once again, followed the directions only to see another sign addressing her to go straight.

She followed the path and it was lined with shrubs and trees, beautiful and glistening in the morning sun. She walked a bit faster down the path and it came to a tall, wooden arch. It had ivy vines that tangled within each other as they grew around the wood. Past the arch was a circular patio type thing with two benches, one on the left and one on the right. In the center however, was Jack. He was dressed in his sweater and jeans and his hair was a bit rustled from his fingers running through it.

She smiled and looked at him, stepping forward, "What is all this? You did this for me?"

Jack smiled and hugged her, "Everything was for you." He stepped back and looked at her.

"Elsa,these past 7 years have been the best moments of my life. I know that when we met I was this little problem child that was everything but suave." He said with a chuckle. "But you saw me when other people didn't. You helped me when you saw I was in trouble." Jack subconsciously ran his fingers over his covered wrist, " You are the best thing that's happened to me and I still wake up every morning wondering how you put up with me. Wondering how you've put up with me over 7 years. Well, today is the day when we first started dating. I remember that exact day. You had that perfect, beautiful hair and your eyes were dangerous. The room could've been on fire but I wouldn't even care because I got lost in them. A rolling, swirling, rushing sea of blues and greens. What you saw as flaws, I saw as perfection. You weren't confident, that wasn't hard to tell. You hid yourself in your sweaters and kept your nose stuck in that book of yours. You never really talked to anyone and I loved that. I loved how you didn't need to surround yourself with friends. You were fine getting lost in a book and falling in love with the main character. You would cry when someone in your OTP died. You would do all of these things that a normal girl wouldn't do and I loved that. I still love that. I love you Elsa. I led you out here for a reason. Not just our 7 year anniversary." He said, inhaling a bit and getting down on one knee. He opened a small ring box with a snowflake ring, diamond engraved, "Elsa, will you marry me?"

THE END


End file.
